Cavaleiros do Zodíaco O Musical
by Kika de Apus
Summary: O título já diz tudo... Resumo na fic... CAPÍTULO EXTRA!
1. O Musical

Os cavaleiros passaram por muitas batalhas, não é? Não concordam que eles merecem uma diversãozinha? Pois as Musas tiveram a mesma idéia e resolveram dar a eles um grande espetáculo: Um musical. Só que os atores são o próprio pessoal do Santuário; imagina: todos cantando e dançando... Qual o problema? Eles cantam seus sentimentos, não conseguindo esconder nenhum; NENHUM mesmo. Muitas revelações...☻

Inspirido em Buffy – O Musical, que passou na 6a temporada do seriado da Caça-Vampiros. A diferença é que eu não criei músicas originais, só alterei umas palavrinhas pra ficar mais de acordo com a história.

Só mais uma coisinha... Sou contra as drogas, tá?

Sem mais demoras, Saint Seiya em:

**OS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO**

**O MUSICAL –**

Todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no Santuário para dar um _relax_, eles nem imaginavam o que estava pra vir...

(Música da abertura, enquanto passa cenas deles fazendo caras engraçadas e essas coisas que sempre fazem na abertura de musicais).

Saori acorda e começa a cantar:

_**Aqui ninguém mais ficará depois do sol**_

_**No final será o que eu não sei, mas será**_

_**Tudo de mais**_

_**Nem o bem, nem o mal**_

_**Só o brilho calmo dessa luz**_

_**O planeta calma será terra**_

_**O planeta sonho será terra**_

_**E lá no fim daquele mar**_

_**A minha estrela vai se apagar**_

_**Como brilhou**_

_**Fogo solto no caos**_

_**Aqui também é bom lugar de se viver**_

_**Bom lugar será o que eu não sei, mas será**_

_**Algo a fazer**_

_**Bem melhor que a canção**_

_**Mais bonita que alguém vai lembrar**_

_**A harmonia será terra**_

_**A dissonância será bela**_

_**E lá no fim daquele azul**_

_**Os meus acordes vão terminar**_

_**Não haverá**_

_**Outro som pelo ar**_

_**O planeta sonho será terra**_

_**A dissonância será bela**_

_**E lá no fim daquele mar**_

_**A minha estrela vai se apagar**_

_**Como brilhou**_

_**Fogo solto no caos**_

(Saori) - ?

---------------------

(Ikky) – Certo Saori, porque nos chamou aqui?

(Saori) – Bom... Eu queria saber...

(todos) – FALA LOGO!

(Saori) – Hoje de manhã... Alguém... Acordou... Cantando?

Silêncio...

(Shun) – Você também?

(Máscara da Morte) – Minhas esperanças de que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo não é mais válida?

(Hyoga) – Ainda bem que isso não aconteceu só comigo. Aconteceu com todos vocês, também?

(todos) – Sim!

(Saori) – Certo, o que vamos fazer?

(Mú) – Acho melhor deixar quieto e se voltar a acontecer nós investigamos, tudo bem?

(todos) – Sim!

(Saga) – Então voltem aos seus afazeres! ▼

------------------------------------

Shiryu e Shunrei estavam conversando perto de um lago que ficava próximo ao santuário.

(Shunrei) – O que foi Shiryu?

(Shiryu) – Nada, só acho isso tudo estranho.

(Shunrei) – Não deve ser nada de mais. Não precisa ficar assim.

(Shiryu) – Tem razão Shunrei. Obrigado, você me acalmou.

(Shunrei) – Sempre que precisar. ☺

(Shiryu) – Você sempre tá comigo não é Shunrei? Sempre cuidando de mim. Não sei o que faria sem você.

(Shunrei) – Que isso Shiryu...

(Shiryu) – **"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside"_**

(Shunrei) – Shiryu, o que você...

(Shiryu) – **_"I'm not one of those, who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but girl if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world._**

Eles se beijam

-------------------------

Eu não estou vendo isso!

Foi o que Ikky disse ao ver Shun e June dançando na maior empolgação

(Ikky) – Que frescura é essa?

(June) – Ai, Ikky! Deixa de ser chato. Até que isso é legal.

(Hyoga) – Como assim? – Ele tava acompanhando o Ikky.

(June) – Não é nenhum louco querendo uma batalha. É só música.

(Ikky) – Prefiro lutar a ficar cantando e dançando.

(Shun) – Irmão, o que pode dar de errado?

(Ikky) – Que tal ver o Afrodite cantando "_It's rain men_"? 

-------------------------

Miro, Mú e Aldebaran estão na Casa de Aquário tentando convencer Camus a sair do quarto (ele ficou muito traumatizado ao ver o Afrodite dançando).

(Aldebaran) – Anda Camus, não adianta ficar aí.

(Mú) – Ninguém vai contar o que você fez.

(Miro) – Eu paguei o mesmo mico que você e não estou escondido.

Miro e Camus chegaram bem na hora que o Afrodite ia começar a música. Resultado: Cantaram e dançaram junto.

(Camus) – Eu não vou sair daqui. Não até terminar essa palhaçada.

(Aldebaran) – Tirando eu e o Mú, ninguém viu.

(Mú) – O Ikky e o Hyoga também não viram? Ai! Não precisa bater – Miro tinha socado o Mú.

(Camus) – O QUÊ!

(Aldebaran) – Não se preocupe Camus, eles só viram o Afrodite fazendo o solo. Saíram correndo depois daquela visão.

(Camus) – E porque vocês não foram embora também?

(Mú) – É que tava muito engraç... Ai! Grosso! – Miro socou ele de novo.

(Miro) – Vamos Camus, coragem! Abre essa porta e sai do quarto.

(Camus) – Tá bom, tá bom. – Camus sai do quarto.

(Miro) – Viu só? Não tem nada de mal acontecendo.

(Aldebaran) – Está um lindo dia...

(Mú) – Um dia abençoado...

(Miro) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Miro) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Miro) – _**When Atena washed**._

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_When Atena washed_**.

(Miro) – _**When Atena washed**._

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_When Atena washed_**.

(Miro) – **_She washed my sins away_.**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – _**Oh happy day**._

(Miro) – **_Oh happy day_!**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Camus) – Vou voltar pro quarto. – Entra no quarto e fecha a porta.

(Miro) – _**Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá**._

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá_.**

(Miro) –**_Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá._**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – _**Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá**._

(Miro) – **_She taught me how to watch, fight and pray_**.

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Fight and pray_**

(Miro) – **_And live rejoicing every,_**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Everyday._**

(Miro) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Miro) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Miro) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – **_Oh happy day!_**

(Miro) – **_Oh happy daaay!_**

(Aldebaran e Mú) – _**Oh happy daaaaaaaaaaay!** ☼_

-------------------------------

Seiya, o que você tá fazendo?

Marin havia entrado em sua casa e viu Seya embaixo da mesa.

(Seiya) – É que a Shina tá furiosa e disse que a culpa é minha.

(Marin) – O que você fez?

(Seiya) – Não sei; eu passei por ela e quando eu vi, ela tava correndo atrás de mim dizendo que ia me matar.

(Marin) – Isso não é novidade...

(Seiya) – Ela falou alguma coisa sobre música...

(Marin) – Vai ver ela cantou sobre você e ficou com medo de que você tivesse escutado.

(Seiya) – E porque eu tenho que morrer por isso? O que tem de mal eu ouvir a Shina cantando? O que ela poderia cantar que fizesse ela ter vergonha se eu escutasse?

(Marin) - ...Idiota... Bom, de qualquer maneira você vai ter que sair daí. A Saori tá te chamando.

(Seyia) – Agora?

(Marin) – É, agora.

(Seiya) – Não pode me levar até lá?

(Marin) – ANDA, SEIYA! – Seiya está saindo da casa quando Aioria chega.

(Seiya) – Aioria! Que bom que você apareceu. Tenho um favor pra te pedir. Pode me acompanhar?

(Aioria) – Tem que ser agora? Eu precisava falar com a Marin.

(Seiya) – Mas é um caso de vida ou morte, literalmente.

(Aioria) – O que aconteceu?

(Marin) – A Shina quer comer e desidratar ele.

(Aioria) – E você tá se escondendo por causa disso? Seiya, Seiya, você já é um homem...

(Seiya) - ?

(Aioria) – ...E como um homem há certas coisas que você vai fazer e... Ãh... Essas coisas você tem que fazer sem ninguém por perto, mas se quiser eu te dou umas dicas... AI! – Marin da um soco na cabeça de Aioria.

(Marin) – Ela tá tentando matar ele, idiota.

(Aioria) – Ah...

(Seiya) – O que você pensou que ela queria?

(Aioria) – Pensei que ela queria... É melhor deixar pra lá – disse Aioria ao ver Marin se preparando pra dar um soco.

(Marin) – Seiya, deixa esse pervertido comigo e vai ver o que a Saori quer!

(Aioria) – A Saori também? Tá bem de... AI! PARA COM ISSO, MARIN! – Marin tinha socado ele de novo.

(Marin) – Seiya... Querido... VAI LOGO!

(Seiya) – Tá bom, tá bom... – Seiya sai.

(Marin) – E quanto a você, seu safado de mente pervertida – se vira para Aioria, o que quer?♂

--------------------------

Até tú, Máscara da Morte?

Camus, que depois de presenciar a performance de Miro, Mú e Aldebaran tava fugindo pelas 12 Casas chegou na Casa de Câncer onde encontrou seu guardião balançando o corpo.

(Camus) – Você tava fumando? – disse ao ver umas plantas "suspeitas" ali.

(Máscara da Morte) – Camus, Camus, relaxa...

(Camus) – Você tá chapado? - gota

(Máscara da Morte) – Camus... Começa uma música ao fundo

(Camus) – De novo, não – se prepara pra sair, mas Máscara da Morte o segura.

(Máscara da Morte) - **_Agenda um e ouça o que eu tenho a lhe dizer, esse é o Máscara da Morte e não tenho o que esconder, fumo maconha, sim, mas calma, camarada/ Eles um dia vão ver que a lei estava errada, sangue bom, você vai ter que me escutar, preste atenção no que eu tenho pra falar, fumo maconha porque não faz mal, está provado que o efeito é natural me faz pensar e enxergar além parece que isso incomoda alguém/ Máscara da Morte está tentando te alertar "digue" só planet hemp e legalize/ Canja, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, planet hemp/ "Zumbi é o Senhor das Trevas, Zumbi é o Senhor das Demandas, quando Zumbi chega é Zumbi que manda"/ Morreu um irmão como safado sem vergonha, tiro na cabeça porque foi buscar maconha/ Hoje parece que isso não tem mais valor, menos um maconheiro, ninguém se importou. Será que isso é pura ignorância? Não, é um sistema manipulando a informação. / Máscara da Morte está tentando te alertar "digue" só planet hemp e legalize/ Canja, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, planet hemp/ "Diamba é coisa excelente, remédio pra dor de dente, assim como Deuses não mentem, Diamba não mata dente"/ Não deixe que a cultura abafe a realidade, maconha não mata, isso é verdade. Cê pensa que todo maconheiro não presta, que esses safados têm que tomar tiro na testa, mas pense bem, mas pense bem no que fazer, porque esse ódio e preconceito podem estar apontados pra você/ A solução pro Máscara da Morte é legalize, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, planet hemp!_**

(Camus) – Se não pode vence-los, una-se a eles – diz Camus pegando uma das ervas "suspeitas" do Máscara da Morte. ♫

---------------------------

Saori, cheguei.

(Saori) – Ah, Seiya, que bom.

(Seiya) – O que você quer Saori? – diz Seiya. Milagrosamente, ele estava sem nenhum arranhão.

(Saori) – Eu queria saber como estão as coisas. Pelo que eu soube, ainda continua o musical.

(Seiya) – É...

(Saori) – Você já cantou?

(Seya) – Ainda não. E você?

(Saori) – Só quando eu acordei e... Seiya sente-se.

(Seiya) – Mas Saori... Ceeeeeeerto – Diz ele sentando. Saori, é só isso que você queria?

(Saori) – Nah, queria conversar um pouco. Agora que estamos de volta no Santuário, as coisas ficam mais difíceis e...

(Seiya) – É, não podemos conversar como fazíamos antes. Então, sobre o que tu cantou?

(Saori) – Sobre a manhã.

(Seiya) – Você está realmente bem?

(Saori) - ...

(Seiya) – Você sabe que pode contar comigo...

(Saori) – Eu...

(Seiya) – Sempre...

(Saori) – Seiya...

(Seiya) – **_So one told you life was gonna be this way_**

_**Your job's a joke – You're broke – Your lovelife's D.O.A-**_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**_

_**When it han't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year**_

_**But I'll be there for you (when the rain start to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you (cause you're there for me too)**_

_**You're still in bed at ten, and work began at eight**_

_**You've burned yor breakfast – So far, things are going'great-**_

_**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these**_

_**But she did't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that**_

_**But I'll be there for you (when the rain start to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you (cause you're there for me too)**_

_**No one could ever know me – No one ever see me**_

_**Seems you're the only one who knows, what it's like to be me**_

_**Someone to face the day with – Make it through all rest with-**_

_**Someone I'll alays stuck in second gear**_

_**When it hasn't been your day, your wek, your month, or even your year**_

_**But I'll be there for you (when the rain start to pour)**_

_**I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)**_

_**I'll be there for you (cause you're there for me too)**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I'll be there for you (cause you're there for me too)**_

(Saori) – Seiya... – Saori se aproxima de Seiya, lhe dá um beijo na bochecha (essa daí é tão tapada quanto ele) e o aconchega em seus braços ♥ (que fofo)

Eles não viram que uma cobra os espiava...

----------------------

- Vai dizer o que quer ou não?

Marin não agüentava mais. Aioria ficava enrolando e não falava nada.

(Marin) – Sério, Aioria. O que foi?

(Aioria) – Eu quero dizer que você é... É... Uma boba!

(Marin) – ?

(Aioria) – É... Fica se fazendo de desentendida.

(Marin) – Aioria, você bebeu, se drogou...?

(Aioria) – Eu gosto de você, mas parece que é divertido pra ti ficar brincando comigo e com meus sentimentos.

(Marin) – ... Sofreu lavagem cerebral...

(Aioria) – Fica me esnobando e...

(Marin) – AIORIA!

(Aioria) – Quê?

(Marin) – Como "o quê?" Você vem na minha casa e fica falando essas coisas, como se eu...

(Aioria) – Como se você...

(Marin) – Pelo menos eu não fico trazendo qualquer um pra minha casa e depois saio te acusando de subestimar toda a adoração que eu tenho por vo... – Marin vira de costas para ele.

(Aioria) – Marin, tente entender, eu sou homem e...

(Marin) – Se você realmente gostasse de mim não ia fazer isso. Você...

(Aioria) – Marin... – segura o braço dela. Marin se vira...

(Marin) – Eu não brinco contigo, você é que brinca comigo.

(Aioria) – Marin...

(Marin) - ... **_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me_**

_**I'm going under  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts In my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
so go on and scream  
scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**_

_**I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through**_

(Aioria) – Marin...

(Marin) – Por favor, vá embora! – Aioria sai, deixando Marin com suas lágrimas (isso foi triste).♀

-------------------------

Camus e Máscara da Morte estão com as ervas "suspeitas" quando chega Miro, Aldebaran, Mú, Hyoga, Ikky, Shun e June.

(todos) – O QUE É ISSO?

(Camus) – Chegou quem faltava...

(Máscara da Morte) – Juntem-se a nós...

(Camus) – Hyoga, querido, eu autorizo, vem, experimenta...

(Hyoga) – Mestre... - gota

(Miro) – Camus, o que você tem na cabeça?

(Máscara da Morte) – Nesse momento? Nada...

(Aldebaran) – Vocês são cavaleiros de Atena. Postura!

(Mú) – Ele tem razão. Que vergonha.

(Ikky) – Quando eu passei por lá, a Saori tava abraçadinha com o Seiya.

(Miro, Aldebaran e Mú) - ?

(Ikky) – Ele tinha cantado pra ela.

(Miro, Aldebaran e Mú) - !

(Hyoga) – E a Shina viu tudo.

(Miro, Aldebaran e Mú) - ...

(Máscara da Morte) – Então a cobra vai dar o bote...

(Ikky) – É, o Seiya tá fudido e não é no bom sentido...

(Shun) – Tem algum outro sentido? - disse Shun, todo inocente.

(June) - ...

(Hyoga) – Shun...

(Ikky) – Escuta aqui o pato, o meu irmãozinho é muito inocente...

(June) – Põe inocente nisso.

(Ikky) – ...Então não vem ensinar coisas erradas pra ele.

(Hyoga) – Eu não sou "pato". Sou "Cisne"!

(Camus) – Relaxem cavaleiros... Vem meu irmão... "Mask", me acompanhe – Camus e Máscara da Morte começam a cantar:

_**De tarde eu quero, quero ver o sol,**_

_**Me ajude eu não quero mais ser**_

_**Tão igual, não, não.**_

_**De tarde o meu sonho vai ser tão real, eu sei,**_

_**Todo mundo cantando, isso não tem igual.**_

_**Vem, vem meu irmão,**_

_**Vamos cantar com o coração.**_

_**Vem, deixa pra trás,**_

_**Tudo de mal e vem meu irmão**_

_**Nessa tarde gostosa que é de verão**_

_**Tratamento com ervas traz a sensação**_

_**Que o mundo é perfeito, pois somos irmãos...**_

_**Não só de cor, mas de amor.**_

(todos) - ...♪

------------------------------

Seiya está saindo da sala onde Saori estava quando encontra Shina (ai, ai, ai, ai, ai).

(Seyia) – dando um passo pra trás Shina...

(Shina) – Então, Seiya, se divertiu cantando pra sonsa de cabelos roxos?

(Seiya) – Ah... Você viu...

(Shina) – Você é um idiota, Seiya, um idiota.

(Seiya) – O que foi que eu fiz, Shina?

(Shina) - ...

(Seiya) – Shina?

(Shina) - ...

(Seiya) – Shina?

(Shina) – **_Eu sei que o meu amor_**

_**É imperfeito**_

_**Mas se ele deixar, vou lhe mostrar**_

_**O quanto também **_

_**Tenho defeito**_

_**Não é pra me gabar**_

_**Mas riu do que faço**_

_**Eu deveria chorar**_

_**Eu sei o mal que fiz**_

_**Já está feito**_

_**Mas lhe pedi perdão por ser assim**_

_**E o coração que**_

_**Tenho no peito**_

_**Não quer acreditar**_

_**Já não estou mais aqui**_

_**Nem em qualquer lugar**_

_**Lá vai se embora o meu mundo sem mim...**_

_**O que há de errado em ser tão errado assim?**_

_**Já vou saindo, não precisa empurrar...**_

_**Pois meu maior defeito, é insistir**_

_**Que ele é perfeito,**_

_**Que é pura crueldade pedir pra ele mudar**_

_**Nem luz, nem espelho,**_

_**Nem olhos pra enxergar**_

_**Acho que sou alguém**_

_**Que nunca vai mudar...**_

_**Lá vai se embora o meu mundo sem mim...**_

_**O que há de errado em ser tão errado assim?**_

_**Já vou saindo, não precisa empurrar...**_

_**Pois meu maior defeito, é insistir**_

_**Que ele é perfeito,**_

**_Que é pura crueldade pedir pra ele mudar_**

(Seiya) – Shina... – Ela se vira e vai embora...♦

---------------------------

Shun e June estão caminhando (o que será que vai acontecer?)

(Shun) – Eu não teria acreditado se me dissessem. O Camus fumando as ervas "suspeitas" do Máscara da Morte?

(June) – É... É difícil acreditar. Mas a cara dos outros... Foi engraçado, no final das contas.

Os dois ficam em silêncio.

(June) – Shun, você lembra de quando chegou a Ilha de Andrômeda?

(Shun) – Lembro... Você foi me dar às boas vindas e depois me levou para ver as estrelas.

(June) – É... Eu sempre gostei de ver as estrelas...

(Shun) – Isso é verdade. Você ainda gosta?

(June) – **_Eu ficava olhando as estrelas_**

(Shun) – June?

(June) – **_E fazia um pedido ao luar_**

(Shun) – June?

(June) – **_Eu buscava um amor nos meus sonhos_**

(Shun) – June? (que idiota!)

(June) – **_E um dia encontrei seu olhar_**

(Shun) - ...

(June) – **_Foi quando eu descobri como eu te amo_**

_**E, finalmente, pude acreditar**_

_**Que as estrelas e a lua fizeram**_

_**Meu pedido se realizar**_

_**Foi quando eu descobri que a vida inteira**_

_**O meu destino era te encontrar**_

_**Que o universo inteiro conspira**_

_**Pra um desejo se realizar**_

_**O amor vai**_

_**Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar**_

_**O amor faz**_

_**Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar**_

_**Eu ficava olhando as estrelas**_

_**E fazia um pedido ao luar**_

_**Eu buscava um amor nos meus sonhos**_

_**E um dia encontrei seu olhar**_

_**Foi quando eu descobri como eu te amo**_

_**E, finalmente, pude acreditar**_

_**Que as estrelas e a lua fizeram**_

_**Meu pedido se realizar**_

_**O amor vai**_

_**Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar**_

_**O amor faz**_

_**Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar**_

(Shun) – June, eu...

(June) – Cala a boca Shun – tira a máscara e o agarra e o beija. AI! Que fofo! ♥

-------------------------

Hyoga e Ikky estão discutindo (de novo):

(Ikky) – Pato!

(Hyoga) – Eu não sou pato, sua ave despenada!

(Ikky) – Pra mim parece um pato!

(Hyoga) – Ora... Seu... Vá pro inferno!

(Ikky) – **_Eu não vou pro inferno_**

_**Eu não iria tão longe por você**_

_**Mas vai ser impossível não lembrar**_

_**Vou estar em tudo que você vê**_

_**Nos seus livros**_

_**Nos seus discos**_

_**Vou entrar na sua roupa**_

_**E onde você menos esperar**_

_**Eu vou estar**_

_**Eu não vou pro céu também**_

_**Eu não sou tão bom assim**_

_**Mesmo quando encontrar alguém**_

_**Você ainda vai ver a mim**_

_**Nos seus livros**_

_**Nos seus discos**_

_**Vou entrar na sua roupa**_

_**E onde você menos esperar**_

_**Eu vou estar**_

_**Embaixo da cama**_

_**Nos carros passando**_

_**No verde da grama**_

**_Na chuva eu vou voltar_**

(Hyoga) – Pfff... Sou tão importante pra você a ponto de te escutar cantando pra mim?

(Ikky) – Idiota!☻

-----------------------

Saga estava quieto... De onde estava, podia ver todo o musical que estava acontecendo. Foi quando ele começou a cantar...

_**Devia ter amado mais, ter chorado mais**_

_**Ter visto o sol nascer**_

_**Devia ter arriscado mais e até errado mais**_

_**Ter feito o que eu queria fazer**_

_**Queria ter aceitado as pessoas como elas são**_

_**Cada um sabe a alegria e a dor que traz no coração**_

_**O acaso vai me proteger**_

_**Enquanto eu andar distraído**_

_**O acaso vai me proteger**_

_**Enquanto eu andar**_

_**Devia ter complicado mais, trabalhado menos**_

_**Ter visto o sol se pôr**_

_**Devia ter me importado menos com problemas pequenos**_

_**Ter morrido de amor**_

_**Queria ter aceitado a vida como ela é**_

_**A cada um cabe alegria e a tristeza que vier**_

_**Enquanto eu andar distraído**_

_**O acaso vai me proteger**_

_**Enquanto eu andar**_

-------------------------

Shina está descansando quando vê Seiya correndo em sua direção...

(Shina) – Seiya, o que tu tá fazendo aqui?

(Seiya) – **_Toda essa curiosidade_**

_**Que você tem pelo que eu faço**_

_**Eu não gosto de me explicar**_

(Shina) – Seiya, veio aqui pra me dizer isso?

_**(Seiya) – Toda essa intensidade**_

_**Buscamos identidade**_

_**Mas não sabemos explicar**_

_**Mas não sabemos explicar**_

_**Se paro e me pergunto**_

_**Será que existe alguma razão**_

_**Pra viver assim**_

_**Se não estamos de verdade juntos**_

_**Procuramos independência**_

_**Acreditamos na distância entre nós**_

_**Toda essa meia verdade**_

_**A qual temos nos conformado**_

_**Só conseguimos nos afastar**_

_**Nós aprendemos a aceitar**_

_**Tantas coisas pela metade**_

_**Como essa imensa vontade**_

_**Que não sabemos explicar**_

_**Que não sabemos saciar**_

_**Se paro e me pergunto**_

_**Será que existe alguma razão**_

_**Pra viver assim**_

**_Se não estamos de verdade juntos_**

_**Procuramos independência**_

_**Acreditamos na distância entre nós**_

(Shina) – Seiya...

(Seiya) – Não fale do que não entende Shina. – ele sai (o que será que ele quis dizer?)♠

-------------------------

Aioria, confuso, vai pedir ajuda a Shaka. Mas ele chega na hora em que...

(Shaka) – **_Sete estrela presas no giro_**

_**Da roda do céu**_

_**Sete flores dançam no pampa**_

_**No Sul do Brasil**_

_**Sete mãos de fadas destrançam**_

_**Intricados nós**_

_**Sete cruzes, sete rosários**_

_**Velando por nós**_

_**Se a vida é uma longa espera**_

_**Então ensina-me a te esperar**_

_**Se a vida é breve primavera**_

_**Deixe-nos dela beber**_

_**E já**_

_**Sete rosas rubras de fogo**_

_**Amor e paixão**_

_**Sete velas luzem por nós**_

_**Na escuridão**_

_**Sete vidas tecendo o tempo**_

_**De quem anda só**_

_**Sete cartas, sete destinos**_

_**Se fundem num só**_

_**Vida, longa espera**_

_**Breve, primavera**_

_**Sete vidas tecendo o tempo,**_

_**Amor e paixão...**_

(Aioria) - ...

(Shaka) – Algum problema Aioria?

(Aioria) – Bem... Eu...

(Shaka) – A resposta está dentro de você.

(Aioria) - ...

(Shaka) – Algo mais?♫

-----------------------

Todos se reuniram com Saori.

(Mú) – Acho que está na hora de resolvermos isso!

(Ikky) – Concordo!

(Saga) – Não é taaaão ruim...

(Ikky) – É que você não cantou.

(Saga) - ...

(Ikky) – Você cantou?

(Saga) - ...

(Ikky) – Fala sério!

(Afrodite) – Eu não sei pra que tanto _stress_. Pessoalmente, eu acho tudo isso o máximo! Modéstia à parte, foi fabulosa a minha interpretação cantan...

(Hyoga) – Não precisa lembrar, Afrodite.

(Shaka) – Penso que o que incomoda vocês é o fato de não conseguirem não falar sobre os seus sentimentos.

(Saga) – Isso é verdade, de onde eu estava eu pude ver e ouvir tudo! – a cara de todo mundo ficou num vermelhão... – "eu já mandei o Kanon investigar"

(Máscara da Morte) – E onde tá ele?

Silêncio...

E eis que entra ele...

(Kanon) – **_Pouco adiantou_**

_**Acender cigarro**_

_**Falar palavrão**_

_**Perder a razão**_

_**Eu quis ser eu mesmo**_

_**Eu quis ser alguém**_

_**Mas sou como os outros**_

_**Que não são ninguém**_

_**Acho que eu fico**_

_**Mesmo diferente**_

_**Quando falo tudo**_

_**O que penso realmente**_

_**Mostro a todo mundo**_

_**Que não sei quem sou**_

_**E uso as palavras**_

_**De um perdedor**_

_**As brigas que ganhei**_

_**Nem um troféu**_

_**Como lembrança**_

_**Pra casa eu levei**_

_**As brigas que perdi**_

_**Estas sim**_

_**Eu nunca esqueci**_

_**Eu nunca esqueci**_

(todos) - ...

(Saga) – Achou alguma pista?

(Kanon) – Não é ninguém fazendo isso pra se vingar. Pelo que eu descobri, isso é obra das Musas.

(todos) - ?

(Shaka) – As Musas são nove deusas que presidem as artes liberais como drama, comédia, _música_...

(Saga) – Como você descobriu isso Kanon?

(Kanon) – Nem queira saber...

(Saori) – Porque elas estão fazendo isso?

(Kanon) – Elas acham que nós passamos por muitas batalhas e merecemos um descanso e uma diversão, então elas tiveram a idéia de mandar um musical pra gente.

(Ikky) – E porque _nós_ temos que cantar?

(Kanon) – Elas queriam que nós sentíssemos a arte na sua forma mais pura ou algo desse tipo.

(Shura) – Isso tá muito estranho... Como você descobriu tudo isso?

(Kanon) – Detalhes. **‡**

----------------------

Longe de todo mundo, Shina para Seiya.

(Shina) – Certo, o que você quis dizer com aquilo? O que eu não entendo?

(Seiya) – Eu gosto da Saori, mas também gosto de ti. É que eu não sei definir o que eu sinto.

(Shina) – Você não pode ficar brincando com as pessoas Seiya.

(Seiya) – **_Não foi desta vez_**

_**Mas pode ter certeza**_

_**Mal posso esperar**_

_**Pra fugir da tristeza**_

_**Amanhã talvez**_

_**Vai ser um carnaval**_

_**Vão falar de mim**_

_**Pro bem ou pro mal**_

_**Tomo um café e um guaraná**_

_**Pra me animar**_

_**Mas ficou tão tarde**_

_**Que é melhor deixar pra lá**_

_**Quando penso em nós dois**_

_**Deixo tudo pra depois**_

_**Quando penso em nós três**_

_**Fica pra outra vez**_

_**Juntei passos palavras**_

_**Não era bem o momento**_

_**Fingi não querer nada**_

_**Tem hora que não me agüento**_

_**Tomo um café e um guaraná**_

_**Pra me animar**_

_**Mas ficou tão tarde**_

_**Que é melhor deixar pra lá**_

_**Quando penso em nós dois**_

_**Deixo tudo pra depois**_

_**Quando penso em nós três**_

_**Fica pra outra vez**_

_**Prometo juro garanto**_

_**Vou resolver tudo isso**_

_**Assim que tiver coragem**_

_**E mais nenhum compromisso**_

_**Tomo um café e um guaraná**_

_**Pra me animar**_

_**Mas ficou tão tarde**_

_**Que é melhor deixar pra lá**_

_**Quando penso em nós dois**_

_**Deixo tudo pra depois**_

_**Quando penso em nós três**_

_**Fica pra outra vez**_

Silêncio...

(Shina) – Esse "nós dois" você se refere a quem?

(Seiya) – A mim e Saori.

(Shina) – E não sabe a resposta? – sai ►

----------------------

Aioria, em sua busca por conselhos (idiota), chega a Casa de Capricórnio onde encontra Shura, Shaka, Miro, Camus, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran.

(Aioria) – O que está acontecendo? – Shaka, Shura e Miro apontam para Aldebaran. Ele havia se juntado a Camus e Máscara da Morte.

(Aioria) – Eu não acredito nisso...

(Aldebaran) – Camus tem razão. Se não pode vence-los, una-se a eles.

(Shura) – Máscara da Morte, você é um perigo.

(Máscara da Morte) – **_Dê dois e preste atenção/ Portas se abrem e alimenta o poder da visão/ Isso é o meu compromisso/ E se fumo ninguém tem nada com isso/ Não preciso da sua postura/ A minha segurança eu faço na cintura/ Um hipócrita vai e os valores não caem/ É tanto preconceito que eu não agüento mais/ Se você tem amor pelo que tem no peito/ D2 mas mantenha o respeito/ Eu canto dig dig dig e o que acontece eu vou contar/ Quando eu fumo marijuana como eu fico chapado/ Além do que me acontece de chapar, faz olhar, me fascina/ Me ilumina, deixa a cabeça no lugar/ "nobody move, nobody get hurt", ninguém se move e ninguém se machucará/ "nobody move, nobody get hurt", respeito é bom e mantém os dentes no lugar/ Eu fumo porque eu quero sentir os efeitos do ragga/ Porque quem gosta disso, já nasce no sangue, rapá/ Eu ouço Yellow, Buju Banton, Cutty Ranks e Shabba/ Por que eles querem me impedir de fazer fumaça/ Se liga, mermão, essa é a situação, sinta o groove do ragga e o peso do refrão/ D2 mas mantenha o respeito/ Enquanto uns choram outros vem e os devoram/ O meu pensamento não é como o seu/ Tabaco ou maconha, o que te envergonha/ Eu não sou menos digno porque eu fumo maconha/ Me contem, me contem aonde eles se escondem, atrás de leis que não favorecem vocês, então por que não resolvem de uma vez/ Ponham as cartas na mesa e discutam essas leis/ Planet Hemp, mermão, os criminosos/ Porque eu luto pelos direitos nossos, não/ Pessoas inocentes morrem e vão pruma gelada e eu ouço bang bang/ E eu não vou fazer nada? Tem que parar com isso, acabar com essa matança, enquanto tem gente morrendo, têm outros enchendo a pança, mas se você quer brigar ponha a barba de molho, comigo é dente por dente, olho por olho/ Se você tem amor pelo que tem no peito/ D2 mas mantenha o respeito/ D2 mas mantenha o respeito._**

(todos) - ...

(Aioria) – Ainda bem que o meu irmão não está aqui pra ver isso (aliás, vocês repararam que o Aioros nunca revive?).

(Miro) – O que falta acontecer? – Entra Arodite

(Afrodite) – **_Respiramos alegria – é a primavera_**

(Shura) – Ôh, boca!

(Afrodite) – **_É a primavera, É a primavera..._**

_**As flores se abrem perfumando o ar**_

_**Tudo que é bonito sai pra se mostrar**_

_**Cada novo dia é uma festa pra viver**_

_**Uma poesia que o sol faz renascer**_

_**Uma aquarela em todo lugar**_

_**Toda natureza quer se namorar**_

_**É como se o mundo se pintasse de azul**_

_**Ou de um arco-íris que ligasse o norte ao sul**_

_**Todas as pessoas nas cidades respirando primavera**_

_**Tudo que tem vida pelas matas respirando primavera**_

_**Um sorriso mostra como é fácil ser feliz**_

_**Um show de alegria, todo mundo pede bis**_

_**(Sim) É a estação dos namorados**_

_**Tudo é lindo quando é primavera**_

_**Uma borboleta vem anunciar**_

_**Que a estação das cores veio pra ficar**_

_**É como se o sonho despertasse pra viver**_

_**Uma poesia que o sol faz renascer**_

_**Uma aquarela em todo lugar**_

_**Toda natureza quer se namorar**_

_**É como se o mundo se pintasse de azul**_

_**Ou de um arco-íris que ligasse o norte ao sul**_

_**Todas as pessoas nas cidades respirando primavera**_

_**Tudo que tem vida pelas matas respirando primavera**_

_**Um sorriso mostra como é fácil ser feliz**_

_**Um show de alegria, todo mundo pede bis**_

_**(Sim) É a estação dos namorados**_

_**Tudo é lindo quando é primavera**_

_**Todas as pessoas na cidade respirando primavera**_

_**Tudo que tem vida pelas matas respirando primavera**_

_**Eu sei que tudo nessa hora pode acontecer**_

_**Só falta agora a primavera me trazer você**_

(todos) - ... - gotas•

----------------------------

Hyoga, pra variar, está pensando em sua mãe.

(Hyoga) – **_Quero dizer mamãe_**

_**Ao menos uma vez**_

_**Quero sentir me amar**_

_**Que não a inventei**_

_**Quero saber como é**_

_**Assim como eu sonhei**_

_**E perguntar porque**_

_**Não se deixou querer**_

_**Mamãe, em sonhos sempre irá me ver**_

_**Mamãe, não tente me esquecer**_

_**Mamãe, eu sou teu milagrinho**_

_**Eu sei que voltarás**_

_**Mamãe, eu te preciso**_

_**Quero dizer mamãe**_

_**Sem começar a chorar**_

_**Sentir que não se foi**_

_**Saber que a encontrei**_

_**Olhar para o seu rosto e talvez**_

_**Ser um pequenino**_

_**Ao menos uma vez**_

_**Mamãe, em sonhos sempre irá me ver**_

_**Mamãe, não tente me esquecer**_

_**Mamãe, eu sou teu milagrinho**_

_**Eu sei que voltarás**_

_**Mamãe, eu te preciso**_

Hyoga põe o rosto entre as mãos e chora **ل **(com essa até eu choro)

-----------------------

Shun olha diretamente para os olhos de June.

(Shun) – Teus olhos são lindos June.

(June) – Eu te amo Shun.

(Shun) – Eu também te amo June. – Ikky, que estava passando, comemora. Seu irmão não era gay. Sai de fininho.

(June) – Shun...

(Shun) – **_São teus olhos_**

_**A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos**_

_**Você que acendeu a minha vida**_

_**Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**No silêncio dos teus braços eu já sei**_

_**Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei**_

_**O lugar perfeito pro amor viver**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Que transforma o mundo inteiro**_

_**em um jardim**_

_**Que me faz acreditar que é pra mim**_

_**Que a lua derrama pelo mar**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Eu sabia antes de te conhecer**_

_**Que os meus sonhos me guardavam**_

**_pra você_**

_**Esperando a hora de te encontrar**_

_**São teus olhos**_

_**A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos**_

_**Teus olhos**_

Se beijam de novo. Do outro lado, Shiryu e Shunrei também se beijam (sei que não tem nada a ver, mas eu tinha que dizer o que aconteceu com eles)Ω

------------------------------

Voltando para a Casa de Capricórnio. Aioria resolve tomar uma atitude (até que enfim).

(Aioria) – Certo. Já tomei minha decisão. Shura, licença.

(Shura) – Não.

(Aioria) – O QUE!

(Shura) – Não.

(Aioria) – Pirou? Deixa eu passar. – instrumental: tan dan dan.

(Miro) – Vai começar...

(Shura) – **_Aqui precisa de senha_**

_**Para poder caminhar**_

_**Esta é a quadra mais dura**_

_**Ninguém pode atravessar**_

_**Aqui paramos os outros**_

_**E é melhor nem brigar**_

_**Barra pesada do bairro**_

_**Blue Jean Baby Tatuá**_

_**Eu não sou fraco, assim eu sou**_

_**Por um amigo, minha cara dou**_

_**Eu não sou santo, nem caretão**_

_**Eu sou marrudo e muito mandão**_

_**Mas se te quero, te quero**_

_**Se não te quero bye bye**_

_**Se nessa banda só se perdoa**_

_**A quem queremos demais**_

_**Blue Jean Baby Tatuá**_

_**Subir pelas paredes é demais**_

_**Quem tá por dentro arranca**_

_**E quem é rico fica lá atrás**_

_**Aqui precisa de senha**_

_**E sempre temos razão**_

_**Pra cada passo deixamos**_

_**A marca do tubarão**_

_**Eu não sou fraco, assim eu sou**_

_**Por um amigo, minha cara dou**_

_**Eu não sou santo, nem caretão**_

_**Eu sou marrudo e muito mandão**_

_**Mas se te quero, te quero**_

_**Se não te quero bye bye**_

_**Se nessa banda só se perdoa**_

_**A quem queremos demais**_

_**Blue Jean Baby Tatuá**_

(Miro) - ...

(Aioria) – Shura...

(Shura) – Tá bom, tá bom... Pode passar.Ψ

-----------------------

Aioria está na sua caminhada. Foi quando vê Seiya, Mú, Shiryu, Shunrei, Kanon, Ikky, Saga e Saori. Também estava lá o mestre Ancião.

(Aioria) – Mestre Ancião!

(Mestre Ancião) – Aioria! Como vai rapaz?

(Aioria) – Vou bem. A que devemos sua visita?

(Mestre Ancião) – Ouh, eu soube o que estava acontecendo e vim dar uma olhada. Nessas horas devemos estar juntos.

(Saori) – Concordo, Velho Mestre. Sempre devemos nos ajudar.

(Ikky) – Lá vem... – a suspeita de Ikky estava certa.

(Saori) – **_Nós somos um por todos_**

(Seiya) – **_Nós somos todos por um_**

(Kanon) – **_Nos bons e maus momentos_**

(Mú) – **_Estaremos sempre juntos_**

(Saga) – **_Vamos todos sempre em frente_**

(Shiryu) – **_Como irmãos nessa vida_**

(Shunrei) – **_Nos queremos muito bem_**

(Mestre Ancião) – **_Somos uma grande família_**

(Ikky) – Eu vou embora antes que sobre pra mim – sai

(Aioria) – Eu também – sai

(todos) – **_Nós seguimos olhando pra frente_**

_**Gritamos: viva a vida**_

_**Por nós todos e pelos que sentem**_

_**Gritamos: viva a vida**_

_**Vamos todos levantar as mãos**_

_**E cantemos juntos como irmãos**_

_**Viva a vida, viva a vida**_

_**Viva a vida, viva a vida**_

_**Isso é uma maravilha**_

_**Somos todos diferentes**_

_**E na mesma terra crescem**_

_**A flor e a semente**_

_**Somos nós e vocês**_

_**Somos o mundo que vem**_

_**Nós estamos sempre juntos**_

_**No passado e no presente**_

_**Por nós todos e pelo amanhã que virá**_

_**Viva a vida**_

_**E que nunca morra a esperança**_

_**Gritamos: viva a vida**_

_**Vamos todos levantar as mãos**_

_**E cantemos juntos como irmãos**_

_**Viva a vida, viva a vida**_

_**Viva a vida, viva a vida**_

Todos fazem pose!**Φ**

--------------------

Aioria (finalmente) chega a casa de Marin.

(Marin) – O que foi? Veio me...

(Aioria) – Deixa eu falar Marin.

(Marin) – Fala, mas se vier com bobagem...

(Aioria) – Eu já vi seu rosto.

(Marin) – Quando?

(Aioria) – Faz um tempinho...

(Marin) – Eu só tiro a máscara para comer dormir e tomar banho. Comer eu como em casa, assim como dormir, e só depois que o Seya voltou pro Japão. Banho eu também tomo em casa. Como e quando você viu?

(Aioria) – Bem... Foi no lago...

(Marin) – Mas eu só vou lá pra descansar, nadar... O que você tava fazendo lá, Cavaleiro de Leão?

(Aioria) – Tava te espion... Isso não importa! O que importa é que eu vi o seu rosto.

(Marin) – Porque não me disse?

(Aioria) – Porque eu não queria que você me amasse só por causa da maldição das amazonas. Eu já gostava de você e... Quando você cantou pra mim, eu me senti péssimo. Me odiei por ter feito tú se sentir assim.

(Marin) – Aioria, eu... – respira. Você não está mentindo? Viu realmente meu rosto?

(Aioria) – Sim. – Marin tira sua máscara e Aioria toca o seu rosto. "Ainda mais bonito do que antes..."

(Marin) - **_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul;  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Wake me up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Wake me up inside.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(I can't wake up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Wake me up inside.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Save me. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Wake me up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Bid my blood to run.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(I can't wake up. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Before I come undone.  
_**(Aioria) -**_ (Save me. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Wake me up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Wake me up inside.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(I can't wake up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Wake me up inside.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Save me. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Wake me up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Bid my blood to run.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(I can't wake up. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Before I come undone.  
_**(Aioria) -**_ (Save me. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring me to life.  
_**(Aioria) - **_I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
_**(Marin) - **_Bring me to life.  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
_**(Aioria) - **_All of this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
_**(Marin) - **_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
_**(Aioria) - **_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Wake me up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Wake me up inside.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(I can't wake up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Wake me up inside.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Save me. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(Wake me up.)  
_**(Marin) - **_Bid my blood to run.  
_**(Aioria) - **_(I can't wake up. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Before I come undone.  
_**(Aioria) -**_ (Save me. )  
_**(Marin) - **_Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring me to life.  
_**(Aioria) -**_ I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
_**(Marin) -**_ Bring me to life_**

(os dois) - ... – Aioria toca o rosto dela.

(Aioria) – Linda... – Ele a beija, lhe dá um abraço carnal e quente e... As portas se fecham♥

-------------------------

Shun se encontra com Ikky.

(Ikky) – Hey! Eu vi que finalmente se acertou com a June.

(Shun) – É...

(Ikky) – O que foi Shun?

(Shun) – Nada...

(Ikky) – Shun, meu irmão...

(Shun) – Ikkyyyy!

(Ikky) – Meu querido irmão...

(Shun) – Chuinf! Você é minha família...

(Ikky) – **_Sua mamãe foi uma rainha_**

_**E você é um príncipe**_

_**Era linda e te amava**_

_**Mas ela teve que partir**_

_**Seu papai foi tão bonzinho**_

_**Como um anjo lá no eu se você procura e chama**_

_**Ele cuida de você**_

(Shun) – **_Não me diga mentirinhas dói demais_**

_**Eu já sei que estou sozinho sem meus pais**_

_**Eles foram pra bem longe esqueceram que nasci**_

_**Me deixaram só com seu carinho por aqui**_

_**Não me diga mentirinhas dói demais**_

_**Eu já sei que estou sozinho sem meus pais**_

_**Eles foram pra bem longe esqueceram que nasci**_

_**Me deixaram só com seu carinho por aqui**_

(Ikky) – **_Não, não chore eu estarei sempre contigo_**

_**Se sofrer poderá contar comigo**_

_**Sempre vou te amar nós vamos brincar**_

_**Sempre vou te amar nós vamos brincar**_

_**Vamos ser felizes nunca mais chorar**_

(Shun) – **_Não me diga mentirinhas dói demais_**

_**Eu já sei que estou sozinho sem meus pais**_

_**Eles foram pra bem longe esqueceram que nasci**_

_**Me deixaram só com seu carinho por aqui**_

**_Não me diga mentirinhas dói demais_**

_**Eu já sei que estou sozinho sem meus pais**_

_**Eles foram pra bem longe esqueceram que nasci**_

_**Me deixaram só com seu carinho por aqui...**_

Eles se abraçam fraternalmente... אָ

---------------------

Seiya, depois de muito pensar (foi difícil), vai falar com Saori.

(Seiya) – Saori, posso falar com você?

(Saori) – Claro, o que foi?

(Seiya) – Em particular – os que cantaram com eles estavam bem interessados no que Seiya tinha a dizer.

(Saori) – Certo. Vamos para a sala onde conversamos mais cedo. – Eles vão pra lá. "Chegamos. Sobre o que você quer falar?"

(Seiya) – Eu e a Shina cantam..., quero dizer, conversamos muito hoje e ela me fez perceber uma coisa. Eu te amo.

(Saori) – Seiya...

(Seiya) – Eu sei, você é uma deusa e tem um compromisso com o mundo; não pode dar atenção a apenas um mortal (se bem que eles sempre revivem).

(Saori) – Seiya...

(Seiya) – Não pensei que eu teria coragem de dizer isso. Não vou mais te incomodar.

(Saori) – Seiya... (fala alguma coisa!)

(Seiya) – Irei ver se Kanon precisa de ajuda. Peço licença para me retirar... Athena... – ele está saindo... Se vira...

(Saori) – **_And I'd give forever to touch you_** – Seiya para.

**_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_** – Seiya olha para ela.

_**You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is the moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner or late it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When erverything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

**_When everything feels like the movies_**

_**Yhea you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When erverything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

Saori e Seya encostam os lábios e...**ﺺ**

--------------------

Kanon chama todo mundo.

(Shura) – O que foi?

(Kanon) – De acordo com o que eu descobri, as Musas acharam que nós nos divertimos bastante...

(Afrodite) – Eu achei lindo, tudo foi lindo!

(Kanon) – ... E ela resolveram acabar o musical.

(todos) – SÉRIO!

(Kanon) – Sim. O musical acabou!

(Shaka) – Eu acho que o musical que as Musas nos mandaram ajudou.

(Ikky) – Como?

(Shaka) – Muitas coisas se resolveram.

(todos) – É... – música ao fundo...

**_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
And I need to go on and on and on and on _**

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You've bought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

N.D.A.: Terminei... Finalmente. Me diverti muito...Mandem comentários, meu e-mail é: 2: Aqui está a lista de músicas por ordem de aparecimento:

Planeta Sonho – 14BIS

OH Happy Day

Dig Dig Dig (Hempa) – Planet Hempa

I'll Be There For You – Tema de FRIENDS

Going Under – Evanescence

Vem Meu Irmão – Chimarruts

Imperfeito – Pato Fu

O Amor Faz – Sandy e Júnior

Eu Vou Estar – Capital Inicial

Epitáfio – Titãs

Independência – Capital Inicial

Sete Vidas – Adriana Mezzadri

Perdendo dentes – Pato Fu

Depois – Pato Fu

Mantenha O Respeito – Planet Hemp

Primavera – Eliana

Só Por Uma Vez – Chiquititas

O Lugar Perfeito Pro Amor Viver – Sandy e Júnior

Blue Jean Baby Tatuá – Chiquititas

Viva A Vida – Chiquititas

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence

Mentirinhas - Chiquititas

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

Tudo Que Vai – Capital Inicial

We Are The Champions - Queen


	2. Capítulo EXTRA

Para aqueles que queriam ver... AFRODITE! Em uma performance espetacular!

Legenda:

(NOME) a pessoa que está cantando ¬¬'óbvio

_Ação_ os movimentos que o personagem que está cantando faz

**IT' RAININ MEN**

Afrodite sabia o que estava acontecendo no Santuário. Sim, sim, O Musical. Ele não via problema algum. Estava até se divertindo com a situação. Na verdade, quando aqueles acordes chegaram até ele, Dite pensou que poderia morrer de tanta felicidade...

(Afrodite) **Hi Hi**

**We're your weathergirls Uh huh**

**And have we got news for you You better listen**

**Get ready all you lonley girls**

**And leave those umbrellas at home Alright** – _com as mãos na cintura e rebolando apoiado na perna esquerda._

"Aqueles não são Camus e Miro? OMG! Eles vão acabar dançando juntos se continuarem. Tarde demais. Eles se juntaram" – Dite pensou, por 1 segundo.

(Afrodite)**Humidity is rising**

(Miro)**Mmm..rising**

(Afrodite)**Barometer's getting low **

(Camus)**How low girl?**

(Afrodite)**According to our sources**

(Miro)**What sources now?**

(Afrodite)**The street's the place to go**

(Camus)**We better hurry up **– _Agora Miro e Camus haviam se juntado ao rebolado_

(Afrodite)**Cause' tonight for the first time **

(Miro)**First time**

(Afrodite)**Just about half past ten **

(Camus)**Half past ten**

(Afrodite)**For the first time in history**

(Miro e Camus)**It's gonna start rainin men **

**Start rainin men** – Aldebaram, Mú, Ikky e Hyoga apareceram na porta e pararam de chofre

(OS TRÊS)**It's raining men**

**Hallejulah**

**It's raining men**

**Amen**

**I'm gonna go out**

**I'm gonna let myself get**

**Absolutley soaking wet**

**It's rainin men**

**Hallejulah**

**It's rainin men**

**Every specimen**

**Tall blonde dark and lean**

**Rough and tough and strong and mean – **_a cada frase iam para a frente subindo e balançando os braços para cima depois voltavam para trás descendo os braços_

**God bless Mother Nature**

**She's a single woman too**

**She took over heaven**

**And she did what she had to do – **_Afrodite, Miro e Camus , cada um, enrola os braços em cima da cabeça e descem rebolando até o chão._ A "platéia" (Aldebaram, Mú, Ikky e Hyoga) abrem tanto a boca que os maxilares estralam

(Afrodite)**She fought every Angel**

**And rearranged the sky**

**So that each and every woman**

**Could find the perfect guy – **_retoma o rebolado inicial_

(Miro)**It's raining men**

**Hallejulah**

**It's raining men**

**Amen – **_rebola que nem o Afrodite_

(Camus)**It's raining men**

**Hallelujah**

**It's raining men**

**Amen – **_Mesmo movimento que Dite e Miro_. Ikky e Hyoga vão embora. O 1º porque não agüentava ver mais e o 2º porque não queria ver seu mestre naquele "estado". Deba e Mú ficam porque acham tudo hilário

**I feel stormy where the roof is in**

**Down to playin**

**I'm not to playin**

**Heaven on earth**

**Don't you loose your head**

**Rip off the roof and stay in bed**(os três recomeçam o rebolado com os braços)

**God bless Mother Nature**

**She's a single woman too**

**She took over heaven**

**And she did what she had to do**

**She fought every Angel**

**She rearranged the sky**

**So that each and every woman**

**Could find the perfect guy**

**Ooh it's raining men**

**Yeah – **_os três giram sensualmente_

(Afrodite)**Humidity is rising **

Miro)**Humidity is rising**

(Afrodite)**Barometer's getting low **

**It's getting low low low low**

**low low low low**

**According to our sources **

(Camus)**According to our sources**

**The street's the place to go – **os três se juntam em um trenzinho (mão no ombro, pervertidos!) e começam a balançar o bumbum.

(Afrodite)**Cause' tonight for the first time **

(Miro)**First time**

(Afrodite)**Just about half past ten **

(Camus)**Half past ten**

(Afrodite)**For the first time in history**

(Miro e Camus)**It's gonna start rainin men – **ainda no trenzinho, começam a balançar a cabeça

**It's raining men**

**Hallejulah**

**It's raining men**

**Amen – **_movimentos do primeiro refrão_

**It's raining men**

**Hallejulah**

**It's raining men**

**Amen**

**It's raining men**

**Hallelujah**

**It's raining men Amen**

**It's raining men Hallejulah**

**Amen**

**Tall blonde dark and lean**

**Rough and tough and strong and mean**

**Hallelujah**

**Amen**

**She fought every Angel and rearranged the sky**

**It's raining men**

**Hallelujah**

**Find the perfect guy**

_Afrodite, Miro e Camus para em uma pose "show de draag"_

Camus vê Mú e Aldebaram e sai correndo de vergonha. Miro sai atrás dele para o acalma-lo. Mú e Aldebaram recuperam o fôlego e vão junto lodo atrás do Camus e do Miro.

Já Afrodite fica em sua casa com uma feição de sonho e felicidade absoluta em seu rosto. Ele pensa: **_Quero de novo..._**

**FIM**

NDA: Isso foi muito divertido XDDD! Bem, aí vai a tradução da música:

**It's Raining Men (tradução)**  
_Gloria Gaynor_

(Está Chovendo Homens)

Umidade está subindo

Barômetro está abaixando

De acordo com todas as fontes

A rua é o lugar para ir

Porque, esta noite, pela primeira vez

Por volta das dez e meia

Pela primeira vez na história

Vai começar a chover homens

Refrão:

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens

Amém

Eu vou sair para correr e ficar completamente

molhada!

Está chovendo homens

Aleluia

Está chovendo homens

De todas as espécies

Alto, loiro, moreno e magro

Rude, durão, forte e cruel

Deus abençõe a Mãe Natureza

Ela é uma mulher solteira também

Ela fugiu para o Paraíso e fez o que tinha que fazer

Ela ensinou cada anjo a reorganizar o céu

Para que toda e cada mulher possa encontrar seu homem

perfeito

Eu sinto o tempo tempestuoso

Chegando, prestes a começar

Escute o trovão

Não perca sua cabeça

Arranque o telhado e fique na cama

(Tradução: Fernando B.)


End file.
